


The Game

by gymbunny



Series: Two Different Worlds [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: This is part 3 and the cross-over storyJude & Zero from Hit the Floor and Derek & Stiles from Teen Wolf.Hope it reads ok...first cross-over





	

“Smile Sourwolf!” Stiles sat there pressed closed to his Alpha. He had on a huge grin and his ADD must have been going in overdrive because he can’t seem to sit still. “Thank you so much Der. I fucking LOVE the Devils. They are having a killer season. How did you scour these seats? They’re amazing. I can practically see Zero’s underwear!” Derek turned to Stiles and he heard his mate growl but yet had a twinkle in his eye that for some reason only Stiles was able to bring out. “You’re jealous…awww, don’t be. You’re way more attractive then him. I mean, he’s all blond and Ambercrombie hot with a stunning ass but you’re my wolf. Grrrrrrr.” Stiles just beams at Derek knowing Derek was forever his. 

Derek had some connections through his sister Cora and was able to snag courtside seats. The team was going into playoffs and they were currently playing the Minnesota Wild. Stiles thought it was sorta funny that the mascot for the apposing team was a wolf. The Devils were ahead. The score was 42 to 54. Derek Roman was running down the court passing to the Devils point guard Steve Diegle. Stiles was jumping out of his seat as the men passed by him. Derek found it more amusing to watch Stiles most of the time then the game itself. He became a bit annoyed when he started to notice Zero in the distance and every now and then gazing towards Stile, but it became clear pretty quickly it was the man sitting next to Stiles that seems to have his attention. The guy was extremely handsome. Had strong features and a muscular build. He was around 6’1, with chocolate brown hair and a gentle smile. He was wearing a Devils jersey with Zero’s number on it. Couldn’t have been more than 25. The man couldn’t take his eyes off Zero throughout the game. 

The ball was coming down the far end of the court. The Wild had the ball but Deigle was trying to take control of it. The ball was thrown towards Zero’s direction. He could smell panic in the air and looked up to see a horrified Zero as the ball went flying past him aiming right for Stiles’ face. Stiles sat there not even phased. Right before impact Zero stood there with his chin hanging on the floor as he saw Derek with his right hand catch the ball that was barreling towards Stiles. With his hand outstretched over the other man’s face it was almost like the ball just flew into his hand and he wasn’t even breaking a sweat. Zero ran towards Stiles, his face was flushed and Derek could smell the urgency on him. “You OK man, that ball.” He turned his gaze towards Derek who was looking rather broody and had a stern look at the blond man. “That was fucking amazing how you caught that.” Stiles just stood there beaming. Not only was he meeting one of his basketball hero’s but the man’s giving his partner a huge shout out. 

Zero asked again looking straight at Stiles, “you OK?” Derek barked a bit, “he would be better if you’d spend less time staring at the man next to him and more on your job.” Zero’s face went flush and felt quite embarrassed as he turned his gaze towards the man next to Stile who was smiling at him sheepishly. “Really sorry man,” was all Zero could say as he turned taking the ball giving a smile to Stiles before he turned. Stiles turned to Derek, “did you have to be such an ass!” He huffed at him a bit. Derek’s eyes were stern but became a bit softer. “He missed the catch it happens, and you caught it. That was amazing Der!” Derek smirked as his man gushed next to him, pleasing the wolf inside him at how he was able to protect his mate. 

Stiles sat there watching the game. Seemingly unaffected by what happened. The guy next to him leaned in. “You ok? That was a pretty close call.” Stiles just smirked, naw, not worried.” He jerked his head to the side. “Not when you have this to protect you.” The man looked over at Derek who took notice of the two of them talking. “Names Jude, Jude Kinkade.” Hi, Stiles and this is Derek. Just visiting. “Live in Beckon Hill’s about an hour outside LA.” Jude looked at Stiles, “that catch was amazing. The way he just put one hand up and just caught the ball like it was no big deal?” Stiles was wearing a huge grin thinking of his big bad werewolf. Jude did take notice that Zero wasn’t looking towards him. He smirked a bit to himself at the humiliation of being called out. 

Half time came and the men were having small talk. Stiles turned towards Derek and noticed Zero was walking towards them, well, it was more of a cocky strut with this huge grin on his face. He walked up to the two of them and extended his hand. “Just wanted to make sure you were ok. That ball was flying really fast.” He extended his hand towards Stiles as he turned his gaze to Derek. “That catch, that was amazing.” Derek seemed to warm up to the man and Stiles could feel Derek pleased with the earnest interest in his man’s well-being. “Hi, I’m Zero.” He said beaming at Stiles. “Stiles…I’m Stiles.” He was standing now and his ADD was starting to kick in. This here, this is Derek, he’s my. Suddenly Derek spoke for Stiles, “mate.” Zero looked at him and had a quick gaze towards Jude. Well, nice to meet you both. He extended his hand to Derek placing his right hand on his shoulders he motioned with his left hand towards Jude. “This is Jude, and he’s my.” Jude’s eyes focused at Zero fearing what he was about to say. “I’m Zero’s boyfriend.” Stiles sat there with his chin hanging on the ground. Of course that’s Jude Kinkade. He saw the YouTube video a thousand times when Zero came out for him on national TV. Zero smirked as he looked at Jude. “I was going to go with partner but yes, I’m his boyfriend.” 

The four chatted for a brief moment. Zero looked over at Derek and asked if they’d be interested in meeting Jude and him for dinner after the game on him. Jude was taken back as Zero never wants to be with people. Except for Steve Diegle and a couple others on the team he finds most people boring and tiresome. Zero had to leave to finish up halftime with his team. “Jude here can make the plans. I’ll have to wash up but Jude, why don’t you bring them back to the locker-room after the game and let them get some autographs and stuff.” Stiles was so excited and his smile was beaming from ear to ear. Derek could hear his heart pounding hard and was smiling that he was so happy. “This has been the best birthday!” Jude looked at him, “oh, it’s your birthday?” Stiles grinned. “Ya, Derek’s sister was able to hook us up with these fucking amazing seats.”

After the game Jude gave the men a tour of the stadium and walked them through the locker-room. They were just wasting a bit of time so Zero could get ready. Stiles couldn’t help but notice Zero’s perfect round muscular ass as he was walking into the shower…he could feel the heavy gaze of his Alpha on him. “Just looking, no touch.” Derek is a rather possessive man and grabbed Stiles into a kiss. “Better remember that or I’ll have him for tonight’s entrée!” The false threat sent a shiver down Stiles back. He knows his man’s a little puppy inside but it’s so hot when he goes all Alpha on him. 

Jude has the men meet them at the Palomino, a trendy little spot right off Hollywood blvd and Vine. Thinking the two men would like that. Jude’s black Porsche pulled up a couple cars down from Derek Corvette. Jude turns to Zero “Now, you fucking be nice. We need friends.” Zero turned looking into Jude’s eyes. “Just saying, we need to talk with people besides ballers and agents. We need diversity!” Zero just smiles. “Anything for my mate.” Jude rolls his eyes. “I’m not your mate. I’m not a dog.” Zero started to laugh. “Well, maybe that Stiles guy gets into puppy play. I know a few things you get into that would be quite fun.” He sat there waggling his brow at Jude. 

Derek sat in his car with Stiles. Stiles was about to get out and Derek said wait. “You’re listening to them again aren’t you.” “Just a little,” Derek said with a smirk. “What are they saying?” Derek just smirks to himself. “Thinks you get into puppy play!” Stiles mouth gapes as he looks at Derek. Derek is laughing. He likes Zero’s humor and finds Jude to be unusually sincere and gentle. Reminds him of Stiles a bit. “Wonders if you have a doggy tail dildo. That sounds like fun, I should get you one of those. Remember those puppy dog masks at Pride last year?” Stiles burst out laughing. 

The men get out of the car and walk towards the restaurant. Derek notices how Zero is very attentive to Jude. But he can’t help but see the similarity between him and Jackson. He’s quite certain those two would get along quite well. He can’t help but think what a fine wolf Zero would make. He seems to be ambitious, loyal, quick, strong…a lot of good qualities. Plus it would be fun to push his cocky ass down and make him submit to his Alpha! They get to the door and Zero opens it for the 3 of them to walk through. The waitress seems to know who Jude is and brings them back to a nice spot overlooking the busy sidewalk filling the view with lots of lights and interesting people. 

They get to their table and as they sit Zero turns to them and asks them to please call him Gideon. Jude sat there and smiled inward, that’s a gesture he has never offered anyone besides Jude. No one on the team even gets to call him by his real name. The conversation went well, and as the night progressed they walked up and down the boulevard pointing out the stars on the sidewalk and stopping into a nice quite bar for a drink after to help celebrate Stiles 25th birthday.


End file.
